


Breathing in Fire

by TeddyTommy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, I am jus a lil mans, M/M, Slow Burn, bro engie said VIBE CHECK, bro this is my first fic bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTommy/pseuds/TeddyTommy
Summary: Aure (the blu spy/angel) and Damien (Red Engineer/demon) see themselves in some sort of rivalry, not only are they on different teams- they are from heaven and hell. They have missions that seem to be interrupted from each other, will this competition become something far more then bickering?
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Engineer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. First Impressions of Fire and Air

Blu team was going to be receiving a new member,a spy. Their last spy had left with no trace one night. The new spy having crashed through one of the storage housing roof's. All spies were a mystery, these two seemed to be no exception. The administrator had not explained to anyone what the full information on each different issue was, though Blu medic had the new spy in his infirmary planning on asking the other a few questions on the topic. People do not just come crashing down into roofs for no reason. Blu Medic woke the new Blu Spy up with a pat on the cheek.  
"Morning sleepyhead!" Medic's voice seemed to have a sweet tone to it as he was beaming. Something about it sounded unnatural. "You had quite zhe fall! Impressive how your body is still rather intact! Interesting!" His eyes looked down at the other on his operation table.  
"P-pardon?" Spy looked up at the other, voice wavering with confusion and shock. "I fell?"  
Medic's brow raised in interest. "Ja! Through a roof! You are not aware of it? Do I need to check you for a concussion?"  
"Non. That would not be necessary, thank you." Spy was quick to answer. Only to smile. "Pleasure to meet you sir."  
There was a laugh, like a madman that came from the medic. "You fell through a _roof_! I was just asking for humor purposes! zhough my new friend you WILL need to be checked unfortunately for you!"  
Spy fell silent, hesitating yet nodding in understanding.  
"Great! Now cooperate and there will be no issues!" Medic clapped his gloved hands together, smile not faltering once. He had work to do.  
  


While the new spy was getting acquainted with the Medic on his team, the Red engineer had been working in his workshop. Tinkering really. No big plans, at least not yet. That is when there is an uncloaking sound from behind him. As if on instinct, Engie used the wrench he was just using to swing it near the uninvited guest's knee.  
"Watch where you swing that thing you filthy oil monkey!" His team's spy was the guest, using a rather offended tone. Nobody seems to like being threatened to be beat down by a heavy tool.  
"Watch where ya go uncloakin' then. Who ya callin' oil monkey ya snake?" Engie's tone took on a gruff growl.  
"So glad I dropped by to give you some information while you are in such a distasteful mood." Spy sneered as he began to take a cigarette out of his case.  
Engie's mood was in fact sour from yet again overworking himself to calm his boredom. The field was always keeping him entertained. "Pipe it. What's the news ya got? Less yer jus' bullshitin' me 'gain?"  
"Me? Bullshitting you? I would _never_!" Spy snickered. Rolling his eyes. "If you needed to know-I have information from one of my sources that a new spy has joined the Blu team. From falling through a roof. With this, I think it is best to know the newcomer may be lacking in skill. Amusing if you ask me." He scoffed.  
"Lackin' in skill means I don' have to worry 'bout 'nother snake 'sides you." Engie put his wrench down, his tone not wavering from his attitude.  
"You wouldn't harm a teammate would you?" Spy smirked. Fresh cigarette smoke being exhaled towards Engie's face.  
Engineer had not reacted to the sign of disrespect with an expression, however picking his wrench back up and slamming it down to spy's knee. Taking the spy's cigarette and smoking from it while leaning down to look at the other on the floor. " ** _Wouldn' do what now? Come 'gain? Don' go barkin' bets or challenges 'round me. I WILL do 'em_**."  
Spy was breathing in sharply. "How,,d,dare you? Are you _mad_?!" His voice drowning in shock and anger.  
"What's the matter? Where's that high horse of yers? Get up. Get to the infirmary. Oh n spah? Next time knock." Engineer lowly growled while picking the other up, patting him hard on the back with a fake smile.  
" _There will be no next time_. You can get your information from that recluse sniper." spy hissed.  
"So be it. Now get the hell outta my workspace." Engie had ordered. To which spy did not hesitate to silently follow the command.  
As soon as Spy leaves, Engie was just about to continue tinkering before yet another guest uninvited came in, drunk at that.  
"AYE LAD! Me n dae others gon' git a drink at tae town bar!! Wannae come?" Demoman had boomed, just like his explosives as soon as he walked on in as if if he owned the place.  
"I'll be there don' worry." He put his wrench back down, turning to demoman with a nod.  
"Nice! See ya there lad!" Demoman left quickly with a even better mood to know someone else was joining their drinking.  
  
  
Later on Engie had parked his truck near the bar, walking in to see both teams were laughing and enjoying the time they have off. He did not expect that.   
"AY! YA MADE IT!" Demo was more then happy to see engie had taken a break. "Come join us!"  
Engie started to walk over to the group drinking, until someone caught his eye. A man sitting at the bar by himself wearing white dress pants, a golden vest with a lighter golden loose bow tie,and a white long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.   
"I got to meet with someone first. Catch up with yall's drinkin' later." engie nodded to them before heading over to the bar stool next to the man. "Howdy stranger." engie had offered him a warm smile. This had to be an angel. There was no doubt. Who wore this much white like this?   
The stranger turned to see Engie next to him, with shock and confusion. The expressions shifting to a warm smile. The man's skin tone was a lovely light caramel, his hair curly yet raven black, he wore a bit of mascara and had a mole underneath his left eye. A beauty mark. "Hello!" He answered with such a sweet summer voice, one that could easily sing lullaby's. "My name is Aure sir, and yours?"  
Definitely an angel. Without a doubt an angel. Engie thought there was no way this man wasn't with a face like that.  
"Name's Damien. Don' go spreadin' it. What're doin' 'ere?" Engie's voice sounded friendly despite his mood earlier.   
"What a lovely name. Oh? Ah. My means of being here? I was asked by a fellow teammate. I thought it would be good sportsmanship to show my fellow teammates I am on their side by coming out here with them, don't you think?" He tilted his head, so oblivious to the fact the man sitting beside him was not only a demon, but on the other team.  
"Absolutely." He wanted to laugh. Yet he held it in, keeping the friendly tone. "Though still curious why yer here if ya ain't drinkin'?" He knew if the other was in fact an angel, then there was no way this man would drink. As who knows what information a spy AND an angel could spew when drunk.  
"Just to be with my teammates is all. I rather not drink." His soft smile looked nervous. "D-do I have to drink here?"  
"Well..it is a bar pal. Made fer drinks. Don' worry though, I could buy ya one on the house?" This time he did laugh from his teasing, Damien could not help it. Aure's expression was too amusing.  
Aure blinked. "No thank you-excuse me? W-what is so funny?" His voice sounded lost, quiet almost silent  
"You. Ya really are somethin' ya know that? So obvious! n' sittin at the bar stools but not wantin' a drink? Ya could be sittin' at the booth with yer team if yer only here fer 'em but yer not!" Engie cackled.  
The other froze in the spot. Blinking once more. Laughing nervously. "What ever do you mean obvious?"  
Instead of answering Aure's question head on, Damien now smirked. "Ya gon' fly out of here when yer done? Or that one crash landin' gon' make ya have to drive back?"  
" _H-How did you-?"_ Aure sounded more panicked before getting off the bar stool, standing up while backing away.   
"Oh come now angel~ Ya think yer slick? I know more then ya think." He purred low. Watching every reaction from the other. How lucky was he to be able to have such a golden opportunity. Teasing an angel?   
"o..oh." Aure was now more hushed down.   
"Sure I can arrange that private meetin' right now." He got off his stool and walked out of the bar with the other.  
As soon as they were out of the bar, Aure grabbed Damien's hand and led him into an alleyway in town. "How do you know? What do you know?"  
"Know what?" Damien's smirk widened. Acting.  
" _Do not waste my time. Please I beg you. I need to know."_ Aure pleaded with the other.  
"Know yer an angel cause yer disguise does suit ya, but ya look like yer gon' go to a wedding." Damien laughed while taking his hand away from the other.  
"I see.." Aure looked away and patted at his vest "Ah but these are the only clothes I have-not a single joke about this."  
"Sound's like a good thing to me~ Ya could always borrow mine~" engie purred with a tease, smirk widening as Aure was flustered and blushin to his ears. Only to laugh.  
Aure huffed and crossed his arms. "Listen here, I will borrow them but quit this. We just met. If you are able to tell what I am from a single glance then you must be a _demon._ I will not associate with the likes of you."  
Engie only strongly cackled at that. "So ya won' associate with me, but you'll borrow my clothes? Sounds rather risky~"  
Aure flustered and looked more so agitated. "Oh hush. I am taking my leave, nevermind it! I will ask someone else."  
  
Engie had left the bar hours ago, returning to his workshop. Putting a small notepad down on his desk.  
'Aure, angel, blu team spy. Fell through roof. Must have been flying. Easily flustered. Amusing. Interesting. Handsome. Agitated after some poking. Keep an eye on him.'  
He smirked to hinself. He would not leave the other alone. This will be a start to a beautiful rivalry he thought. 


	2. This is no Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week has just begun,it is Monday, which means the men will be able to fight on the field. Teufort is the map they will be competing on as they had came to a collective vote. Damien gets a chance to see how well Aure does on field as well as cure his boredom he had to deal with over the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of spelling issues, apologies ! next chapter will try best not to

Aure was using the cloak and dagger, hiding in a corner with his heart pumping too fast to keep up with the beat. He was sweating from not only the heat but the nerves. Overthinking in the far right corner of Red's spawn. What exactly had he gotten himself into when he fell into that storage building from falling unconscious during flight? Some sort of enclosed human war? What is the purpose? Entertainment? Money? For- Before he could finish the next thought brewing in his brain, a soldier had 'spy checked' when he had accidentally bumped into the Spy.

He was brought back with a gasp. Clenching to his body, wheezing. The first death and respawn as a human did not feel terrible but it did not feel pleasant either. Aure's entire body felt like pins and needles were everywhere, almost numb. He shivered. Even if he had been killed he had forgave the one who killed him. He would kill no one, even if they had killed him more then once. Though he still wanted to do his job so he would not upset anyone. As a spy he should be destroying Engineer buildings, so he planned to do that instead.

Aure cloaked and left respawn, running off and dodging all the men who almost bumped into him. Pausing here and there to hide and charge the cloak. Looking in the Red's intel room to check if there was a nest there, there was not. Time to check their respawn again. Not there either. In fact he has not seen the engineer once during his lookout. Where the hell was this man? No pun intended. He jumped into the river, shivering and checking the Red's side, not there, then checked the Blu side, THERE. FINALLY. The engineer nest was in their sewer. What a dirty play. 

He disguised as the enemy pyro and sapped the teleporter first so no one would come in quickly. Success! Teleporter down. Then sapped the sentry. Another success!! Next was the dispenser. He went to go sap it and someone grabbed his wrist before he got the chance. He froze. 'Oh father in heaven hear my plea, I truly am fucked.' "Think I would jus' let ya go 'n' sap all my hard work that easily spah?" That familiar thick southern accent must have been Damien. "Don' go 'n' squirm or try to run off when I let go, jus' want to have a chat. Ah want to make a deal. You run? Why I think I got to go 'n' 'spy check' this here pyro for suspicious behavior. Understand?"

"Understood." Aure quietly and simply put. With this, Damien let go. Aure rubbed his wrist, turning around to look over at the other. "What do you need? Are you going to tease me again?" he huffed while crossing his arms.

"I already told ya what I want. A conversation 'n' a deal. Teasing is jus' a bonus." He cackled. Only to hold his wrench over his shoulder, free hand in his pocket. "First things first, got a quick question. Where is that white suit of yers. White suited ya nicely~" He purred low.

Aure flustered and furrowed his brows. "Suits me? After saying I should wear something else? Made me look obvious? I changed into the company's suit they have provided for me on my job. I look wonderful in everything so not a word." He huffed once more. Why was this man always infuriating him as soon as they meet? First impressions really do last.

Damien chuckled. "That you do~" He stretched a tad. "Now onto the deal. I noticed ya haven' really been doin' much killin' on the field. What the hell are you plannin'? You plannin' to die? Get bit down by yer teamates? They'll chew you out 'n' spit ya out if they realize you haven' been doin' yer job." He hummed, googles bouncing the sewers light through reflection. "Or are ya plannin' to sap my buildin's only and then say it was a job well done?" As he asked this, Aure made a small squeak from his plan being hit dead center by a measly guess. "Thought so. If yer plannin' to do this- I don' mind buildin' em fer ya to do so- but ya got to desguise as one of my teamates for starters, n ya got to keep me company. Means I get to talk with ya."

"I do not like the sound of that. You will just tease me more." Spy tapped his foot in annoyance, a stim of his.

"I won' deny that. I will. It is either this, or I get endless spy checks fer free. I am fine with either one. You jus' caught me on a 'nice day'. So I would say yer lucky." Damien smirked, his voice dipping to a dangerously smug tone.

"So let me get this straight,,-" Aure uncrossed his arms to use them as he spoke, like a dramatic gay would. "I will be able to get away with my plan for free if I pretend to be someone else and speak with you,,,or, I do not get what I need and want and you just do your job to kill me?"

"Mhm. That's bout right." Damien kept watching Aure's hands move. How can someone be so animated? It was as if he was watching an old rubber hose cartoon. 

Aure got silent for a second as he was thinking. On one hand, he truly did not want to hear from this man-anything he said had either heated him up for anger or for another reason. On the other hand he would not have to hear his team get angry at him, he would be able to do his job, and he would not be killed by this man. He sighed. He made his choice.

"Well? What will it be pardner?" Damien raised a brow. Curious.

Aure put out his hand, looking down at the other. "Shake my hand before I change my mind. I do not want to think about this decision any longer."

Damien's smirk widened and took his free hand out of his pocket, only to shake the other's hand. "Then we got ourselves a deal."

"I already feel as if I have made a terrible mistake by that sentence alone." Aure shivered, taking his hand back.

"Ya did. Practically made a deal with the devil." He laughed and playfully but firmly patted Aure on the back.

Aure makes a faint squeak at the hearty pats on his back, only to sigh yet again. "Terrible. Awful. I believe I need to nap for a 1,000 years after hearing that. Why must you speak words?"

"Ya know ya love it." Aure only made Damien laugh some more with his reaction. He really had got the best half of the deal. 

Aure had rolled his eyes, blushing at such a callout. Huffing. There was no way he loved it. Angels however were not allowed to verbally lie. Such is fate. 

With that, Damien started to grab some metal and get to work building his buildings for Aure to sap, not letting him sap the dispenser however. For once he was not annoyed by a spy sapping his things. For once he did not need to spy check or call for a Pyro to back him up. He had himself someone to his side, destroying his things but it gave him more excuse to build and not toil with nothing but free time. Perhaps his boredom would be cured,,,more then temporarily. It was only monday. He shall see how this week would be.

-  
Tuesday:  
Aure: You are aware that you placed the teleporter on the stairs, yes?  
Damien: Yea, what bout it?  
Aure: Why?  
Damien: So it is a pain in the bitch fer yer team to get in here unless they jump. I can get my shotgun out n get them out easy.  
Aure: Ah. A trap.  
Damien: Like a beartrap, cept I am the bear.  
Aure: Never speak to me again.  
Damien: AHHAHAaaha that aint happenin n ya know it  
-  
Wednesday:  
Damien: I thought you had gotten rid of yer white suit?  
Aure: Oh heavens no. I still have it, I am not going to wear it all the time however.  
Damien: Homesick maybe?  
Aure:  
Damien: AHAHA ahm right?  
Aure: No, it is laundry day. Do not laugh! It is better then coming to work in my pajamas!  
Damien: Why not? Seen yer sniper dress in his pajamas to work.  
Aure: Is that allowed?  
Damien just shrugs with a knowing smile.  
_  
Thursday:  
Aure: I want you to know I have never hated someone like I do you right now.  
Damien: YOU ACTUALLY CAME TO WORK IN PAJAMAS? I think I can die peacefully now.  
Aure: Not another word of this!!! You tricked me!!!  
Damien: That IS my job.  
Aure: Hush.  
Damien: I wish I brought my camera.  
Aure: I WOULD HAVE SAPPED IT IF YOU EVEN TRIED!  
Damien: oOo angel!~ You gettin' loud with me?  
Aure:  
Damien: Ya are too easy angel.  
Aure:I stand by what I said earlier.  
-

Friday comes, a weekday and yet leaning on a weekend. After their quicker battle session the men would be allowed to go to their set bases to choose how they will spend their weekend break. Damien was able to see how most of the week had gone with his 'hostage' as he would call Aure. Something about weekends had always bore Damien. He did not want to deal with the boredom alone. Perhaps he could think of another deal to make with the angel. There must be something. Tinkering was nice but lonesome. He was not going to ask for company, he did not need company, what he needed was a social leech. He would not call it company, that would be like giving into the fact he was 'lonely' or by Lucifer's stubbed toe 'depressed'. Hell no. He was strong, smart, and nothing would change that.

Aure leaned against the wall, smiling to himself under his Pyro mask. It was finally Friday, that meant he could go to his base and not have to worry about dying. That also meant he would not have to deal with his face flustering and having to hide it by cloaking any longer. Thank god. God has heard his plea.

"Angel." Damien turned to look at the other just sitting on the floor. "Yer goin' to get yer nice suit all dirty-Ya nappin'? Takin' a lil nappie? Want me to get you a blankie?"

Aure's smile didn't falter, he rolled his eyes, laughing. He knows he was getting massively teased at the moment but that southern accent making baby words was just so amusing. "I am in fact, not sleeping. Surprise, surprise! Though a 'blankie' would be nice thank you."

Damien laughed and shook his head. "Yea sorry don' got one, ran out." He sat down against the wall as well. Not sitting next to the other, but a couple steps away from the other. "Angel?"

"What is it now, Mr. I ran out of blankies? Are you going to ask me for one?" Aure turned his head to Damien's direction with a revenge tease.

"I want to make another deal." Damien put out there bluntly. No hesitation, looking right back to Aure. "Would ya be up to that?"

Aure raised a brow. ",,,Depends on the deal." The first one wasn't THAT bad. 

"Glad yer listenin'. The break is comin' up later today 'n' I want you to stop by my workshop." Damien had both his free hands in his pockets, using a close to bossy tone.

"Pardon? Excuse my strong use of language, but what the fuck? What will I get out of this? Why your workshop?" aure's brows furrowed and both of his hands flailed. He felt disbelief.

"Yer excused." He huffed a small laugh before shaking his head. "You didn' let me finsish. You can pick what you get out of it, I jus want you to come to the workshop 'n' stop by to visit each day of the break. Fer braggin' rights." Damien smirked.

"You want me, to come to your workshop over the only time I have for breaks, so you can have bragging rights." Aure's tone was dry. Deadpanning. "Nothing else? You sure? That sounds suspicious. That sound's like you are actually going to take me to your medic's infirmary and steal my wings 'for bragging rights'. If you want me to come ANYWHERE near you while we are not at work, I get to choose where we go. You are asking so I can keep you company,,,right? I mean why else would you ask me of all people to meet you at your private working area?" Aure would not stop rambling now.

Damien was silent for a second to listen. Shocked Aure had guessed why he had asked in the first place. Oddly it was embarrassing. The rambling from the other went on, and on. Alright that was enough of that he thought. "Angel." Aure continued. "ANGEL." Aure stopped. "You can pick where we go. I don' mind. Cept you have to visit me the whole break, not one day or I get to choose and then surprise you with a surprise pick up!"

"Are you literally calling kidnapping surprise pick up? You would." Aure face palmed with his gloved hands, a tired tone. "You do not have to threaten with kidnapping you big nerd. I will be visiting you. Now be quiet with your odd threats. I literally told you I was going if I got to pick, that was far from unnecessary."

Something in Damien burnt strong. He just pushed it off as heartburn. He did have the heavy's sandvich earlier. "It is so ya know I mean it. See ya later then?"

Aure rolled his eyes, sighing. "Of course."

"Promise?" Damien furrowed his brows and looked at the other.

Aure put his gloved hand on the others head. Now sighing but laughing. "I promise. Angel's word even. You know those are never broken. You sure are one odd demon. What would you do without torturing me?"

There was that burning feeling once more. Again ignored. It was annoying. "Die of boredom probably." He laughed with the other. Do angels have the power to give human's heart burn? What kind of fucked up power is that even? Why do I feel like this whenever he is around? I hate it. I hate him. I despise him. Damien would not stop thinking about it despite thinking he 'ignored' it. 

The match ends. Red won against Blu, 4 to 2. The humiliation round started, Aure's hands went up and he stood up. Yet Damien stood up with him and they continued to laugh. They would see each other later. Damien would be able to bully Aure later.


	3. Supper With More Then Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aure upholds to his promise to spend the entire weekend with Damien. All for the promise that is. Nothing more, he tells himself. The way it starts out makes him regret coming in the first place. Well,,,Damien's cooking is worth the while to stay. Suppertime lads.

Aure opened his room's closet, looking over the very few clothing he had. One hanger had his white suit, the next had his Blu issued suit, and the one pair of clothing was in a bag on the floor. He picked up the bag; Damien had said these were for him. They were wrinkled. The madman. Aure sighed and took the clothing out of the bag, letting them be placed in the washer,throwing the bag away. As the clothes were in the wash he leaned against the wall to think as he was waiting. In a few hours he would have to meet with Damien as promised. Why was he excited? Why was he dreading the meeting? What was this odd mix of feelings? Aure looked at the washer, watching the clothing spin in their cycle as he tried his best to make sense of the feelings. He must have zoned out for too long, as the washer went off and he must have put the clothing in the dryer when he was not thinking much for his actions. The clothing was dry and clean, no wrinkles to be seen. Thankfully. Aure looked at the clean clothes, the shirt was a baby blue sweater and the pants were jeans. He chuckled with a sigh. It was time to get dressed and get ready. Would hate to be late, he thought.

Damien looked at the suit he had put on his bed, then looking at the clock, then the suit. He could just wear his usual clothes right? Why in the ever loving hell was he having an issue with choosing what to wear? Fuck this spy, he thought. Truly it was the spy's fault, wasn't it? It was. There was no backing down from that thought now as Damien huffed and hung the suit up in his closet. He would wear his usual clothing. He was certain that spy would wear one of his many suits, so what would be the problem? Damien at least took off his hard hat and put it on his nightstand. Looking over at his bathroom mirror. Short blonde soft hair. He took off his goggles. Baby blue eyes. He frowned, sneered even. There was a flicker with the lights and horns glowed by his head. Sharp teeth showing. Baby blue eyes now glowing a cherry red with goat irises. Damien's missing hand growing a black shadow hand in its place, made of dark fire. Human legs showing as satyr legs. The lights stopped flickering and he was back to his friendly human form. Blue eyes, blonde hair, missing arm, and his regular legs. A monster in disguise. Perhaps he was truly the real spy. Damien looked away from the mirror and walked out of his room. It was time to bother Aure. 

They both had met at Red base, in the main recreation room. Demoman was the only merc in the room on the couch, yet he had fallen into a drunken sleep. Aure put a blanket over the man.  
"Ya don' need to go 'n' do that, m sure he is jus' as comfy without it." Damien chuckled, looking over the sleeping demoman. 

Aure shrugged with a simple and sweet smile, but it was not faked, genuine. Which always caught Damien off guard. "Even if he does not need it, it will serve to help even in the smallest of ways. That is what I am here to do. Help the humans, you must know already? Be by blanket or healing injuries beyond repair. Spreading kindness even in it's own is a miracle." He had such a knack for rambling when it truly was not necessary. His tone was always as soft as his wings looked.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing I ever did hear." Damien scoffed. He was too busy looking over Aure's words, he had only noticed Aure was wearing the clothing he had bought him. "Well I'll be damned! Yer wearin' the clothes I gave ya even though ya said ya wouldn'," He laughed and looked the other over. Aure had fit them perfectly.

Aure blinked and flustered, furrowing his brows. "I couldn't not wear a gift. It would be rude. Though now I am reconsidering wearing them now, thank you very much. I could go back to my base and change, making me fashionably late mind you, and come back here."

"By flyin'? Don' ya think you should be takin' a break from flyin' since the 'incident'?" Damien snickered.

"Listen here! Are you going to hold my little mistake of day one on my shoulders forever?" Aure huffed.

Damien nodded with a smirk. "That's the plan pardner. Newest form of demon torture."

"The newest form of demon torture is bullying until death? I am already dead, excuse you!" Aure shook his head.

"Testin' it out on ya." He patted the others back before turning around and walking off to the kitchen. "Suppertime by the way. Might want to disguise as someone but not my teammates this time. They'll eat ya up like yer the main course and not my homecookin'." He hummed with a snicker.

Aure swallowed nothing but air at the sound of being destroyed by the other team. He did not want to be there for that. "Understood, I will think of a disguise to fit. I will be your guest, so at least treat me as such in front of your teammates so there is no suspicion?"

"No promises!" He laughed and looked behind him as he was mashing some potatoes. 

"Damien!" Aure whined. "Please?"

"Demons don't make promises." He rolled his eyes underneath his goggles. 

"Well this one should! Demons do not ask to have an angel by their side for the weekend either! Not even for more 'torturing'." Aure crossed his arms as he walked into the kitchen. 

"'lright lright. I promise I'll treat ya like these meatbags too. Nice 'n' sweet like. There. Now either get out or help out." Damien sighed with a hesitant tone. Not liking the fact he just made a promise for the other. Now they both had promises to each other. 

"Merci mon ami! I will help I think." Aure stood by Damien's side. Literally and figuratively. 

For the past few hours, they worked on making chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. All in abundance for the entire Red team plus a 'surprise' guest. Damien had Aure yet again rambling,however this time it was a story, the question that started Aure off being, 'I won't tease you bout it, but m curious, why DID ya fall into that buildin'?'.  
"It was rather unfortunate I did all of that accidental property damage, I did apologize and get this job to pay for it though. Ah! Right! The reason why I had done so was not my choice. Falling into the building as you could guess was an accident as I had just mentioned a moment ago with the accidental property damage. I fell due to flight exhaustion is all. I was told to fly until I could fly no longer to find humanity that was in need of me. To which of course I took this order extremely seriously and literally. Which makes me believe maybe I should have taken that order with a grain of salt."  
This made Damien laugh at how self aware Aure was to this. Making Aure laugh as well. They both laughed as they set the table. Putting the food to the table, laughter dying down.

"Yer disguise ready?" Damien looked over and waved some smoke out of his face. Looking at a woman smaller then even HIM. He could not lie to himself, made him less self conscious. The woman had long black raven hair, forest green eyes, and was dressed with a medium red dress and black stockings, red lipstick and a bit of more makeup. "I'll take my question back. Ya got a name fer her?"

"Oui. I decided to go with Adelie. Sounded pretty! Oh- What would my reason of being your 'surprise guest' to your team?" 'adelie's' tone of voice was still sweet yet more feminine now.

Damien looked in thought. "My girl?"

Adelie looked at Damien as if he had five heads. 

"My girlfriend." Damien answered to clear that up. 

Adelie flustered and turned away, she could not cover her face due to the makeup. "Right, alright. I can do that. Just to keep my disguise and no suspicions for this weekend and that is IT. That is all this charade or game whatever you make of this is going to be for. That is it. Then it is back to normal, yes? Right?" She was too flustered.

"Right." Something about that worded reaction made his stomach drop. "Of course it would. Why wouldn' it? AAHHAhaha you think things would change after this? Cute." he snickered and cackled despite the way he felt. Push it down. 

"I was just making sure is all! Remember you promised to be nice to me! Do not start teasing me!, If you get that right I get the right too." Adelie whined.

"An angel teasing a demon. Now that is something ya don hear everyday ahahaha" He shook his head. Hearing footsteps coming. Quieting down. "SUPPERTIME BOYS COME N GET IT!" He finally yelled after the split silence.

All the mercs started to head in about to take their seats before noticing the 'surprise guest.' This of course setting off the loudass questions from the other 'professional' mercs. Damien and Adelie half expected this sort of reaction. The confusion was fine, they were both used to how loud everyone could be, though Adelie had everyone's attention. Something about all of your 'enemies' staring at you even if it wasn't to plan how to kill her, made her feel unsafe. She was used to being able to cloak and keep unseen.

"Alright alright boys calm down, eat yer food before it gets cold. If ya don't i'll eat it instead or give it to Jane's raccoon army instead. Show the guest some respect, yea?" He shook his head while lightly hitting scout on his back for a more then inappropriate comment at the dinner table. No matter how ironic it was for Damien to tell them all to respect the guest, it felt oddly good to say. He internally made a disgusted sound. "Eat up!" With that, everyone was sitting down and eating, laughing, yelling. There was some more questions passed along and answered. Some had to be answered by Damien due to the 'angels can not lie' rule. It was like a family at the table. 

Aure felt oddly more safe now that things were calmed down. Was it so wrong to see the enemies as family? Was it so wrong to want to befriend an enemy? Yes. Absolutely. Without a doubt. I cannot question these things, he thought. He was Adelie. She was Adelie. She was Damien's girlfriend just for the weekend as an excuse to keep a promise. That was it. That was all.  
Then why did it feel nice to be this close?  
Right. Dinner.  
She started to eat and smile and laugh with everyone. She would not think anymore of the issues this would hold. Just enjoy the time she had at the dinner table is all. Enjoying the weekend for now.


	4. Weekend Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Aure got finished supper with the mercs on friday, though now the two have two more days stuck together. Will promises be kept, or broken? Small or not, they mean a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was small for the time crunch I had.

Aure woke up as Adelie. For a moment he was drowning in pure panic and shock, until he lifted up his head. Aure had not only woken up as Adelie but woke up from using Damien's lap as a pillow. He made some form of dog toy squeak before scooting back from surprise and falling off the rec room couch. Demoman woke with a start at the fall.  
  
"You good lass?" Demoman looked down at Adelie with his good eye, offering a sloppy tired smile. Adelie flustered in embarrassment.  
  
"I am fine,thank you for the concern however." Right, she was a she. 'Keep in character with no lies, _how hard could that be_?' She thought.  
  
There was a laugh and a nod by the other man."I'll drink to that! No problem lass!" His voice projected, getting a grunt from Damien on the couch.   
  
Something told Adelie that he would drink to anything. She giggled. The same would be said about Blu team's Demoman. Perhaps they would get along if it were not for the fight between the teams. This lead to her thinking of how she would be able to interact with Damien if they were not on teams or against each other. A feeling of yearning crept over her before she shook her head. No need to think of something that would _never_ take place. That thought hurt. She scooted to have her back rest against the couch. Looking up at Damien.  
  
"You like him donya?" Demoman slipped off the couch to join her on the floor, back against the couch. Sipping from his trusty flask. Spy, Demoman and Scout were known to be the outgoing and nosy types. Difference was, Demoman was friendly and funny with his questions. "Big deal for him t bring ya all the way out ere for supper with us! That is all close bonding family business, and our Engineer is very closed off! What got you so wrapped round his chubby fingers?" He put his arm around Adelie's shoulders in a form of friendly comfort. Always been a touchy pal but know others boundaries when they are made clear. His voice was a tad slurred with alcohol yet he was capable of speaking to her well enough.   
  
"W-w-what? I beg your pardon?-oh!-I do not know how he got so,,wrapped around me?" She tries to laugh it off. 'Demoman was just drunk, that was that.' Adelie tried to reassure herself. The arm wrapped around her made her flinch at first, only to relax. They were not enemies as long as she was Adelie. 'Demoman is friendly. Demoman is my friend.' More reassurance from her side before her body got less tense.   
  
Demoman laughed and patted her shoulder. "Guess I got to ask the man himself! When he wakes up, IF he wakes up! haha!" Demoman snorted and shook his head "Not that I mean the man will die-mean he had one too many last night! Don worry!" He was sure to add what he meant quickly. He did not want to upset _Damien's girlfriend_. 


End file.
